


Red Streak

by JustBarryAllen (Cammerel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/JustBarryAllen
Summary: “If we do this-”“I’m a grown woman,” Iris responds knowingly, “Trust me, I’m well aware of what I’m doing and asking of you. You could back out of it if you wanted.”He chuckles, pushing her back to the wall before turning her around, “I’m not that strong,” he breathes against her ear, lifting up the back of her dress.





	

Iris can't even remember what he had been saying, but there was something about having the Flash so close behind her, able to feel the warmth raising off of him, that brought something out of her.

She turns innocently enough, eyes fixing on his mouth and then forcing themselves up to his eyes before she instinctively leans back to kiss him. Iris will probably never understand what really causes her to do it, but once it’s done she can’t muster enough strength to stop.

Her hands find the hard lines of his neck, grabbing him and trying to pull him down to her, she can feel his gasp against her mouth and his shock as she turns fully to him.

He’s hesitant at first, but then his gloved hands are on her cheeks and in her hair and he’s pulling her in. His mouth opens in surprise, but she uses the opportunity to take advantage of his stunned awe, brushing her tongue out into his mouth.

Iris’s hands drop down, desperate to feel all of him while she can, pressing against the tight red leather to touch his chest and stomach, his thin hips and then around, grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

“Iris,” he breathes, trying to turn his head away.

“Please,” she responds as she looks at him, “I know things have been rough, but I need this… I think you need this too.”

He swallows, she can hear him do it, she can see the uncertainty there, “We can’t-”

“Why not?”

“You’re with someone.”

And that stops her, but only on the outside, and only for a second. She starts to lean in, to kiss him again, but he stops her once more.

“Don’t do this, Iris,” he says, and then their eyes meet before his face starts to blur once more.

“I want to.”

“For the moment,” he agrees, his hands sliding down her waist.

“You do too.”

“I do.”

“Then don’t stop.”

He starts to turn away, he could be gone so fast that she’d never be able to talk him back from it, so she takes his hand and places it down, under the hem of her dress, sliding it up. She can see his eyes widen from under the mask, “Iris.”

“Don’t go,” she responds again and she doesn’t settle until she feels his hand move, gripping her skin. That’s when she knows she has him, when his other hand moves up to touch one of the lightning bolts where his ear would be, before dropping it to mirror his other hand.

He starts kissing her first then, hard and pulling, backing her quickly to the nearest wall and pressing their bodies together, his hands gripping her backside and lifting her to wrap her legs around him.

Just as her ankles lock, his whole body starts vibrating, not just his face.

Iris gasps and arches against him, “Oh…”

“Sorry,” he pulls back a little, “I-I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s alright,” Iris assures him, letting out a huff of breath, “It’s more than alright.”

“This might be… fast.”

Iris smiles and runs her nails down his armor, “Fast is good.”

“It’s just-” his gaze drops to where he can see her trying to figure out how to get the second layer of skin off, “One second.”

“Wha-” Iris frowns when she’s set down and he speeds off the side of the building. And just like that, he’s gone.

She knew he could do it whenever he wanted, if he really didn’t want to be with her, he could’ve easily left like he just had.

“Okay,” she runs her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down after she’d been working herself up. But she only had a couple of seconds before he was back, pushing her against the wall once more and kissing her, his hands lifting her dress up, “Oh… Flash…”

Iris still doesn’t know why he left, but she’s not about to question it. She starts to kiss him back but then his lips are gone and the next thing she knows, her legs are on his shoulders, her panties are off, and his mouth is pressed between her thighs.

She gasps, eyes wide when she feels the hot breath on her skin, her hands dropping to his mask, guiding him in. Her whole body heats when his lips wrap around her clit and she shudders. Chances are she’ll regret this later, but right now she doesn’t even care, she’s wanted him for so long now.

Her mind goes completely blank when the tongue pressed to the most sensitive part of her body starts to vibrate against it, “Flash, oh-” she’d considered his powers in so many ways, but not… not this.

Iris’s hips buck against the soft, warm, insistent muscle, her cheeks flushing furiously when she feels that steady stirring start up inside of her.

Her hands push down, desperate to touch his skin, his cheeks, her thumb tracing out the lashes of his closed eyes. She can only imagine what he must look like underneath - what color his hair is, if he has hair, the curve of his nose.

Just as she’s thinking of his strong stance, his tight shoulders, she comes. It’s like lightning, sharp and sudden and pulsing through her.

When he sets her down, her legs are shaking so violently that she clings onto him for fear of falling over.

Their eyes meet for a second before his face starts vibrating again to conceal his identity as much as he can, “I didn’t know you could do that,” she breathes out, still somewhat lightheaded.

“Neither did I.”

Iris finds that hard to believe, but she smiles and leans in to kiss him, feeling him steady under her mouth, “I want you.”

“That wasn’t enough?” he asks teasingly, his hands back at her waist.

“I want all of you,” Iris tells him confidently.

“If we do this-”

“I’m a grown woman,” Iris responds knowingly, “Trust me, I’m well aware of what I’m doing and asking of you. You could back out of it if you wanted.”

He chuckles, pushing her back to the wall before turning her around, “I’m not **that** strong,” he breathes against her ear, lifting up the back of her dress, “I shouldn’t…”

Iris reaches out and grabs his gloved hand to stop him, sliding it down between her legs and she feels the last of his resolve crumble, “Flash-” he moves quickly, at first she thinks he’s changed his mind again, but then his hands are on her hips and she feels the pressure of his body, something rubbing between her lips before the spreading slide of his cock.

Her whole body reacts, backside arching to help make the glide in smoother. She hears his breath catch, the fingers wrapping around from her waist to the insides of her thighs. He doesn’t feel bare, and she glances down, eyes settling on a small box by their feet and she giggles.

“What?” he asks breathlessly, lips just by her ear.

“I was wondering where you’d went,” she says and looks back to him, “Such a gentleman.”

“Safety first,” he responds and it’s weird that it reminds her of Barry, it’s even weirder that it excites her even more when he starts to move.

He’s slow at first, but for a second his thrusts become fast, vibrating out of control. It’s almost overwhelming how it feels, causing her knees to clutch instinctively.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“When I get excited-”

“Oh?” Iris smiles to herself, her hand reaching back to touch his cheek, “That’s good, don’t worry about it. I like it.”

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

Iris arches back into him, trying to get him to move more and then tightening the muscles around the length inside her, “I’m sure.”

He’s silent for a moment, she can feel his open, breathless mouth against her skin, and then he starts thrusting into her. One of his hands move up to cup her breast, pushing under her bra, the other slipping between her legs to rub at her clit. He kisses all over her neck and jaw, whispering her name so reverently that she feels tears spring to her eyes.

She grips onto him the best she can, each thrust knocking the wind out of her, especially when she comes again, so hard and constant that she locks up and moans loudly, throwing her head back against the Flash’s shoulder.

He holds her through it, not stopping for a second. The hand that was on her chest moves to touch her cheek, wiping away tears as he turns her jaw and kisses her.

If it wasn’t for his shuddering against her, she never would’ve guessed he’d come as well, but finally he slows and stays against her, not even out of breath as he tucks his face against her neck and breathes in, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

Iris smiles, they’ve only known one another for a short while, but she gets it, “Me too,” she kisses the top of his cowl and drags her nails up the back of it.

In a flash, he’s out of her and they’re both dressed again, she can even feel her underwear where he’s carefully put them back on… at the speed of light, “Th-”

He’s back against her once more, kissing her and holding her cheeks, thumbing her chin and pressing their bodies together. She thought this would be awkward, or that he would just leave, but no. Of course not. He’s the perfect gentleman, kissing her and then taking her from the rooftop.

She doesn’t know or care where, but then she looks around and realizes that he’s taken her to her house.

“Oh, thank you,” she manages out, smiling and humming lowly when he kisses her again.

“Goodnight, Iris.”

She stares up at him and cups his cheeks, leaning up on her toes to kiss his forehead, “Night, Flash.”


End file.
